1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tempering apparatus for fluids with a heat-exchange body of high thermal conductivity exhibiting a cuboid-shaped solid body, where at least one of the broad-side faces of the heat-exchange body is thermally connected with Peltier elements, and with boreholes disposed in the heat-exchange body, which boreholes are connected to a meander-shape flow channel with an input opening and a discharge opening.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
In an apparatus of this kind, which is intended for the automatic control of the humidity in a climate chamber, it is known from Patent Application No. FR-A-1,548,442 to provide a cuboid-shaped solid body chamber, furnished with flow channels for a flow medium, respectively in a gas feed line for the climate chamber and in a bypass, where one of the broad-side faces of the solid body chamber is furnished with Peltier elements. The known solid body chamber is a separator for liquid, which is fed with water-saturated air as a flow medium. The flow path comprises, in this case, a large-volume flow-through space, a liquid-collector space, and a zig-zag-shaped running part. The flow-through space is connected with its input opening to a gas line and extends vertically downward up to the lower disposed liquid-collector container, where the liquid-collector container is furnished with a discharge screw for condensation water. The gas is led from the liquid-collector container via the zig-zag-shaped running part of the flow path to the discharge opening. The zig-zag-shaped running part is milled into a metal block and rests on a metal plate at the cold side of the Peltier elements. The metal block simultaneously forms a part of the delimiting wall of the flow-through space. The remaining part of the delimiting wall of the flow-through space is produced of plastic with a low thermal conductivity. Cooling fins are set onto the hot side of the Peltier elements, which cooling fins are cooled with a blower. The known flow-through cooler serves exclusively for cooling of gases, however, not of viscous flow masses such as glues, sealing materials, and varnishes: The large-volume flow-through space and the liquid chamber are passed through much slower than the zigzag-shaped running part of the flow path. No sufficient mixing of the mass flow occurs in the large-volume parts. Since the mass flow in the large-volume regions is cooled only from one side via a metallic intermediate wall and, however, since there occurs no heat exchange on the other side at the delimiting wall formed of plastic material, there would be generated, in case of a viscous mass, a large temperature gradient crosswise to the flow direction, with the consequence of a corresponding viscosity drop crosswise to the flow direction, which would necessarily result in a marked flow profile within the respective channel parts and in a plugging or clogging. It has to be added that, in the known liquid separator, the Peltier elements are employed exclusively as cooling aggregates.